


Call Me Doctor

by Anna_Writes_Stuff



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, doctor kink (sorta), i dont have any excuse for this really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Anna_Writes_Stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colress has always wanted to be above Ghetsis, and he gets to do so in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say except for there's way too much non con for this ship so I decided to attempt to write something and take it into my own hands. I've never written smut before so please, bare with me. (I know the title isn't the best but I couldn't think of anything else.)  
> If there are any mistakes, it's probably because I don't have a beta reader or anything!

 Colress stood above Ghetsis, smirking at his superior who was on his knees, meeting the gaze with a glare of his own. His laughter filled the massive room they were in as he ran his hand through Ghetsis’ hair.

 “You know sir, you look amazing in such a position. You should submit more often.”  Colress hummed, playing with the long locks of hair. Ghetsis let out a low growl, attempting to jerk his head away.

 “I’d watch my mouth if I were you Dr. Colress. Just because you’ve managed to put me in this situation doesn’t mean that you will not face the consequences for your actions. It won’t be happening again.” snapped the sage. Colress huffed, yanking hard on the other’s hair and making him left out a pained yelp.

 “If I recall correctly, you chose to be in this situation. You were the one begging to be pleasured.” Colress shook his head. “Certainly you haven’t forgotten the conditions we agreed on for this time, have you?” There was no way Ghetsis could’ve, seeing as they were not what he would’ve done for anyone else. But Colress was special, much as he hated to admit it. The man knew exactly where to touch, bite, scratch, and everything else that had the sage going over the edge, moreso than anyone else. So if that meant giving the scientist what he wanted this one time, then so be it.

 “Just get on with it then Dr. Colress. I’m a busy man and so are you.”

 “Uh uh uh.” Colress tsked. “We explicitly agreed that you’d go along with my needs this time.” The hand that had been in Ghetsis’ hair moved to stroke his face and jaw. “And I want to hear you beg for me. Only then, shall we continue.” Ghetsis pulled his face away from Colress’ hand, anger in his facial features.

 “I will do no such thing! Ghetsis Harmonia does not beg to suck off anyone, especially lowly scum such as you!” A gloved hand gripped Ghetsis’ chin again, nails still managing to dig into his skin to where it was almost painful. A dark expression crossed Colress face for a moment, one Ghetsis had never seen before, but it passed quickly.

 “If you expect any sort of release tonight Ghetsis, you’ll do exactly what I say, understood?” His voice sounded dangerous, at least that’s how Ghetsis would’ve described it, and he had to decide whether he really wanted to continue. He certainly could take care of himself. However he also knew that the payoff with Colress would be much better. He sat there, thinking for a moment, until a snapping of fingers in front of his face caught his attention. “Well? Would you like to continue, or be stuck by yourself?” There was a pause, before Ghetsis sighed.

 “Fine. However, this is never happening again, is that clear Dr. Colress?”

 “Crystal clear. Now, beg for me.” Ghetsis gulped, hesitant to degrade himself in such a way.

 "P-please, Dr. C-"

 "Doctor."

 "What?"

 "Just call me Doctor." Ghetsis was going to ask why, but then it hit him: Colress had a doctor kink. Of course the blasted man did.

 "Fine. Please Doctor, I need it."

 "What do you need Ghetsis?"

 "I, I need you cock. Please Doctor." Arceus, Ghetsis wanted to gag himself, having to beg like this.

 "What was that?" Colress asked, hands on his fly. "I can't hear you."

 "I need your cock! Please, I-I'm begging you!" Colress smirked at the display as he pulled down his pants and underwear, exposing his already throbbing erection. Ghetsis felt his cheeks redden and turned his head away instinctively;  this may not have been the first blow job he'd given, but Colress was bigger than he remembered the man being. A hand gripped Ghetsis' hair, tugging to force him to look forward and up.

 "This is what you want, isn't that right Ghetsis?" The sage nodded, which got him a painful yank on his hair. "A good patient vocally answers their doctor." he hissed. Ghetsis huffed.

 "Yes, Doctor. That's what I want. Please."

 "Hmph. I won't keep it from you then." And in a sudden movement Ghetsis couldn't prepare for, Colress yanked his head forward and forced his way into Ghetsis' mouth. The sage gagged in surprise, hands going up to cling to Colress' hips so he didn't fall. He glared up at Colress, ready to yell and scream at him for doing such a thing, but Colress bucked his hips forward, forcing Ghetsis to focus on the appendage in his mouth.

 "Heh, one would think you weren't as needy as you portrayed." Colress said, noticing the hesitance. "Go ahead Ghetsis, show me just what that mouth of yours can do." To further express his point, he bucked his hips again. Ghetsis made a choking sound that vaguely seemed like an angry response, but finally got to what he had promised to do.

 He dug his nails into Colress’ hips, not enjoying that the man insisted on thrusting into his mouth, and began to bob his head slowly. Colress removed the hand on the back of Ghetsis’ head so he could bite his finger to quiet his moan. Seeing his boss moving up and down his shaft like that was a sight he had imagined more than he cared to admit, and that plus the feeling of Ghetsis dragging his tongue along the length, flicking it over the slit on the head and back down again was good in itself. There was a pained moan when Ghetsis decided to use his teeth of all things, but Colress didn’t complain.

 “W-where did you learn to do this Ghetsis?” Colress dared to ask. Ghetsis removed his mouth from his length, wiping away the saliva and precum from his lips.

 “Certainly you don’t think you’re my first sexual partner, do you Doctor?” Colress tched at the response. He should’ve figured as much.

 “I didn’t tell you to stop, did I?” he asked, brows raised. Ghetsis seemed to want to say something, but decided against it and returned to his previous action. Colress decided to have his hand on the back of Ghetsis’ head this time, allowing his moans to come out as he forced his boss to take all of him in his mouth. Up, down, again and again, he watched as Ghetsis deep throated him.

 “Ngh… s-stop. N-now…” he whined, weak because he didn’t truly want Ghetsis to stop. But he had to, if things were to go his way. Ghetsis pulled away, running his tongue over the slit one more time before backing away from Colress completely. Well, as much as one on their knees could anyways.

 “Is that all you wanted, Co- I mean, Doctor?” Ghetsis asked, clearly ready to be done being used as Colress’ sex toy. The scientist shook with laughter, only stopping to make sure he didn’t fall since his legs were already so shaky.

 “N-not even close Ghetsis. You know, ahem, exactly what I want.” So he did. However, he refused to do this on the floor. There was a perfectly good bed, they might as well use it.

 “Very well. I shan’t be doing it on this floor though.” Colress gave him a blank look, as though he was in deep thought weighing those words.

 “Fine. I must admit hearing you scream my name while in your bed is a very pleasing idea.”

 “Don’t remind me.” Ghetsis muttered, finally standing up and brushing the dirt that wasn’t there from his pant legs. As much as he hated to admit it, he could feel himself becoming slightly aroused at the thought. He was not a man who enjoyed being dominated; Colress seemed be the exception.

 “Whatever. Now, disrobe. I want to see you before you lay down.” Ghetsis thought this as strange; neither of them had actually completely disrobed during sex before. “For inspection of course. That should be no surprise.” Ghetsis shook his head but did as told, removing his outfit as quickly as possible. Standing completely naked before Colress, who still had on his shirt, he felt exposed and refused to look the other in the eye. Colress walked around Ghetsis slowly, eyeing him carefully and meeting his gaze once he stopped.

 “You look absolutely stunning. A truly beautiful specimen indeed.”

 “I’m not one of your experiments Doctor.”

 “Ah, of course I know that. Still, should I ever have to opportunity, there are a many things I’d love to test on you.” Colress placed a hand upon Ghetsis’ face as he said this, causing the sage to tense up slightly. While there was much about his subordinate the he was unaware of, certainly he’d know if there was something else behind those tests. At least, he certainly hoped so.

 “Are you done staring me down as if I were some sort of prey Doctor?” Ghetsis muttered, pushing away the thoughts. Colress snickered.

 “Like this? Yes, for now.” The response didn’t really answer Ghetsis’ question, but Colress had pulled him into a kiss before any others could be asked. It was rough and sloppy, obviously filled with nothing but lust. Colress had the upper hand in the kiss, exploring Ghetsis’ mouth eagerly, tasting trace amounts of his own essence on the sage’s tongue. It shouldn’t had made him so turned on yet it did, and he was quick to remove his shirt and glasses before removing himself from the kiss and shoving Ghetsis onto the lush bed. The soft material softened the fall, but Ghetsis was still caught off guard.

 “On your hands and knees Ghetsis. Now.” This was certainly much quicker now than Ghetsis had anticipated it going from how Colress had acted before. However one glance at the scientist was enough for him to figure why, and he did as instructed.

 “Aren’t doctors usually gentle with their patients?” Ghetsis remarked, as sort of retaliation. Colress let out a quiet laugh as he climbed on the bed.

 “Let’s just consider you a special case, shall we?” Colress murmured, running a hand down Ghetsis’ spine and causing him to shiver. The way it was said, Ghetsis wasn’t sure whether it excited him or scared him. Perhaps both. But those words, then the feeling of Colress leaning over him and pressing against his entrance…

 “Wait. You haven’t even got any lube you fool.” Ghetsis pointed out, “And you’ve not done anything to prepare me!” There was a pause, a silence as Ghetsis waited for an explanation. The only one he got was a dark chuckle as Colress whispered in his ear:

 “I thought you liked a bit of pain Ghetsis.” That was the only warning the man got before Colress pushed himself inside him, eliciting a pained grunt from the sage. Colress pulled out and pushed in again, harder. Ghetsis gripped the blankets beneath him; it’d been a very long time he’d been in this position and without proper preparation his senses tingled with pain more so than pleasure. But the sudden feeling of Colress sinking his teeth into the crook of his shoulder made his gasp. That was more like it. The scientist’s hand’s explored his boss’ body as he fucked him, leaving no area unexplored. As he bit down again, this time hard enough to break the skin, Ghetsis let out a pleasure filled moan.

 “Starting to feel good, hmm?” Colress hummed, licking the blood from the small wound he’d made.

 “Tch, bare- ahhh!” he couldn’t finish his sentence. It was starting to feel good, the initial pain being replaced with pleasure as Colress found the spot which spread waves of undeniable pleasure with each hit. Colress smirked, running small kisses up Ghetsis’ neck.

 “I thought so.” Though, even now Colress’ smug words were becoming less coherent, being replaced with moans. He’d wanted this for a very, very long time, and it felt more amazing than he’d thought it would. As the movements became more erratic, he dug his nails into Ghetsis hips.

 “Ah, C-Colress! Ngh!” Colress didn’t even bother to correct him, far too into the act to even care anymore. “Ahh. Fuck! I-I can’t take this much lo- nger!” The feeling was certainly mutual, and Colress decided he’d at least help Ghetsis; he wanted to make the man come before him anyways. So he grabbed Ghetsis’ shaft and began to pump. The sage let out a loud groan, not expecting such a skilled hand. Soon, he couldn’t take any more, and with a loud shout, he orgasmed, releasing his semen across the sheets and into Colress’ hand.

 “Ahh! Ghetsis!” Colress found himself releasing suddenly, reacting to the shout of his name. He bucked a few more times until he had finally released it all, and had to stop and catch his breathe as the white-hot wave of pleasure dissipated. Pulling out, he and Ghetsis both slumped onto the bed, panting and covered in sweat.

 “That… that was better than I’d thought.” Ghetsis finally said after catching his breathe. Colress merely hummed in response. This was a much better outcome than he had expected. Ghetsis eventually turned and wrapped his arms around the scientist, which caught his attention.

 “...Ghetsis? What is… this?”

 “Just be quiet.” was the response as he dug his face into Colress’ neck. The blonde didn’t say anything, but did eventually return the embrace.

 It really had turned out well, hadn’t it?


End file.
